1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a personal computer/computer printer connecting system, more particularly to an automatic multiple personal computer/computer printer connecting system to connect a plurality of personal computers to a plurality of computer printers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, while the number of personal computers used in offices and schools increases, it is not uncommon to have a relatively large ratio of personal computers to computer printers. This means that a large number of personal computers must share a relatively small number of computer printers. In order to help resolve this problem, a data switch is provided to electrically connect a computer printer to several personal computers. The two types of data switches currently available are the manual data switch and the automatic data switch. The disadvantages of using the conventional data switches are as follows:
1. When using the manual data switch, the personal computer must be kept close to the computer printer and to the data switch to facilitate the use and operation thereof and to prevent a user from having to run back and forth to the vicinity of the computer printer and data switch.
2. The automatic data switch eliminates the need for manually operating a switch. However, the automatic data switch requires a plurality of electrical wires to connect the same to each personal computer. Thus, a lot of research and preparation is needed to properly install the electrical wires so as to prevent the wires from becoming entangled. Furthermore, installation of the electrical wires is time consuming and long lengths of electrical wires are inadvisable. Moreover, the automatic data switch cannot be used to connect a plurality of computer printers.
From the foregoing, it can be concluded that there is a need to modify existing data switches. In addition, since there are different kinds of computer printers available, (such as laser printers, Chinese character printers, and colored plotters for printing drawings), it is preferred that a plurality of personal computers be connected to several different types of computer printers in such a manner that the user of each personal computer can select the particular type of computer printer which he wishes to use.